Pokemon YaoiAsh and Gary
by lynx-heart2309
Summary: Ash has returned to Pallet Town for a long-needed rest. Gary has returned to Pallet Town in order to become a better trainer. The two become entangled in feelings they don't understand and a young love develops. This story contains yaoi. I'm not big on titles so there you go :P
1. Chapter 1: Resistance

Author's Notes:

Thank you to all of those who left comments. I haven't updated in over a year and I began this story when I was 18 and in high school. So…I'm redoing the story. If you liked the old version I certainly hope you love this new version. As a college student and an English major at that, I've edited A LOT of things. I hope it is to your liking.

All thoughts are italicized. This story is mature and if you don't like it or the types of events that occur, you are not obligated to read it and please don't leave nasty comments. I would however enjoy constructive criticism. A few people mentioned that the story progressed too quickly, so I tried to slow it down a bit but not too much because I like the fast-pacedness and this is _my_ story after all ;). Also, I don't own Pokémon in any way and this is completely made up story.

For the record, I've always thought that Ash was really sensitive and played on that. He's very emotional in this so I'm just warning you in case that's not your thing. Also I do spell 'honey' _hunny_ just because I like it that way so if that's a deal breaker I'm sorry but it's staying that way.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Resistance

"Mom, I'm home!" Ash yelled stepping into the home he left seven years ago to begin his pokémon journey. "Mom?" he called again, walking into the familiar kitchen with Pikachu at his heels. "Ash hunny, I didn't hear you come in." Mrs. Ketchum replied, a little startled, as she turned from the kitchen counter to face him. "I didn't expect you home for a couple of hours." She smiled as she continued to her previous task of chopping onions, garlic, and potatoes. "I was just making lunch, since you're here so early let me make a little extra for you." She said as Mr. Mime brought her some milk and herbs from the refrigerator. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest and I'll call you down when lunch is ready?" she said. "Okay mom" Ash replied as he left the kitchen and begun to ascend the stairwell to his old bedroom. A few weeks ago it was decided that he, Brock, and Misty would halt their journey for the time being. Both Brock and Misty need to attend to the affairs of their respective gyms. Ash had decided to return home for some much needed rest. He reached his bedroom door and turned the knob slowly, memories of his childhood flooded his mind as he opened the door. He looked around and saw that his room was the same way he left it at the age of ten. His posters, toys, and pokémon themed bedspread were vivid reminders of a time when being a pokémon trainer was just a dream. The only thing different were the clothes that hung in his closet; ones more suitable for a seventeen year old. He smiled as he thought of how wonderful his mother was. Pikachu jumped on his bed and smiled up at him. "Tomorrow, we're going to Professor Oak's lab to visit our friends okay?" He asked petting Pikachu lightly. "Pika!" he squeaked in acknowledgement.

Ash opened up his closet and found a blue and white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He felt since he'd been traveling in the same clothes for the past couple of weeks he ought to change. He left his cap and vest on the bed and as he put on his fresh clothes heard his mom say that lunch was ready. He and Pikachu went downstairs; Ash sat at the table while Pikachu sat as his feet. Mr. Mime laid out some bowls while Mrs. Ketchum poured Ash some delicious potato-and-beef stew. Mr. Mime put a dish with some pokémon food on the floor for Pikachu and left. When Mrs. Ketchum sat at the table she looked at Ash with a warm smile. "I missed you so much son, when you told me you were coming home I was so excited. Now tell me, where are Brock and Misty? I thought they'd be with you." She asked beginning to eat her stew. "That's right," Ash began. "I didn't tell you the full story. Well, the three of us were in the Johto region when Misty's sisters called telling her that they were going on another vacation and despite Misty's protests, they demanded she return home to watch over the gym while they're gone. It took us a couple of weeks to get back to Kanto, but once we did, Brock's dad called and said that things weren't going so well at their gym. Brock went home to train his siblings to be better trainers in hopes that they can handle the gym without him. They've also come up with some new renovation ideas for the gym so Brock needs to help out with that as well. I figured I might as well wait for them, so I decided to come home, plus I missed you to mom." Ash concluded with a smile.

"That's nice dear…Oh! I just remembered, Professor Oak's grandson came by this morning looking for you."

"Gary? How'd he know I'd be here to look for me?"

"Yes, that's it-Gary. Well, I was so excited you were coming home I told Professor Oak. I can only assume he told Gary. Anyway, he asked if you would meet him tomorrow morning at the lab. Why not be a good dear and go see him okay?"

"But mom."

"Ash Ketchum, I will not tolerate rudeness. I know you and Gary haven't exactly been the best of friends, but if he is being kind enough to invite you to see him, you should at least be polite enough to accept the invitation. You never know, maybe he wants to patch things up with you and be friends."

"Alright mom, I'll go meet with him."

Gary looked in the mirror. He looked in the mirror for the third time that morning. He had changed so much since he first left home and it was weird. He left his bathroom and sat on his bed. The freshly washed green comforter felt softer than it ever had. Maybe spending years on the cold hard ground beneath the stars made his bed all the softer. Gary had been back in Pallet Town for over a month now, he had decided to return home in order to grow as a trainer. He thought he'd be champion by now, but something was missing. Maybe his heart wasn't in it anymore, maybe his heart was what was missing from the way he trained his pokémon. He wasn't quite sure but he thought maybe going back home would yield the answer. He laid back and stared at the ceiling.

_I guess it's just me and Mr. Walton…again._

Gary chuckled to himself. He had nothing to look forward to while staying in Pallet Town. Nothing, except the knowledge that Ash Ketchum was in town. A smile crept upon his face. Earlier that morning he gathered up the courage to ask Ash's mom to tell Ash to meet him tomorrow. He laughed again. In retrospect, maybe it wasn't as brave as he though but at least it was something.

_What will I say to him? He probably hates me._

Gary sat up, thinking about what to do with Ash. He knew that Ash was coming back to town for over a week now, and had gone over multiple speeches in his head on how to approach him. Gary has longed to reconnect with Ash for a few years now. Now that he has his chance, he isn't sure how to go about it.

_It could go one of two ways, he could be open to my proposition…or he might storm off in a fit._

Gary turned on his TV hoping some mind-numbing television would get the stress off of his mind.

The next morning, Ash and Pikachu left the house early and set off for Professor Oak's lab. _I wonder what he could want._ They walked down the usual path to the lab and as it came into sight, Pikachu became more excited. Ash entered the tall building that had loomed over him his entire life and found the lab to be empty, dirty but empty. Papers full of pokémon research were scattered everywhere. Ash began to look around the lab and heard a sound coming from Professor Oak's library. "Professor Oak, is that you?" Ash called out, walking into the next room. "Ash?" a voice replied behind a desk with books piled up to the ceiling atop it. A familiar figure stepped into view.

"Tracy! It's so good to see you!" Ash exclaimed giving his old friend a hug.

"Ash, it's been so long. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Ash replied. While to two caught up, another figure came into the room.

"Ah Ash, it's so good to see you." Professor Oak smiled and a conversation about Ash's travels, the goings-on of Misty and Brock, and the status of Ash's pokémon occurred. After a morning of catching up, it was decided that Pikachu would remain at the lab for the duration of Ash's stay. As Ash said his goodbye's he couldn't help but wonder what had become of Gary. _He told me to meet him here this morning._ As Ash began to head home, Gary form came into view.

"Hey Ash, sorry I'm late." Gary, who was now quite a few inches taller and much more muscular than Ash, looked down at him and smiled. Something about the genuineness of that smile made Ash blush and although he didn't know why, he broke the eye contact. "Hey Gary, it's okay…um…you wanted to meet me?" He questioned, afraid to meet Gary's eyes again. "Yeah I did. Hey! How about we get some breakfast, or brunch, considering the time?" he laughed flashing another smile. Ash consented and they went off toward a local café. Once they arrived, they sat across from each other in a booth; Ash ordered pancakes and Gary simply ordered a coffee and some toast. "Aren't you hungry?" Ash questioned, pouring warm syrup all over his pancakes when the food arrived. "I'm not _that_ hungry." Gary replied. _If he wasn't hungry, why'd he ask to get lunch?_

"So what's up Gary?"

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other last…"

"Yea…"

"I'll just cut right to the chase. Ash, I know you and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye in the past Ash and a lot of that is my fault. I've never treated you right, and I want to tell you I'm sorry. I want to be things to be different. I want to start over."

_Mom was right._

"Can we do that? Can we just start from the beginning and be friends?" Gary looked straight into Ash's eyes. Again, Ash saw a level of authenticity that he had never before seen. It made him blush and look away again. _Why does that look feel so weird to me?_

They finished their meal and began to walk back to Ash's house. Ash felt Gary's hand brush against his own and became startled. _What is wrong with me? Why am I so on edge?_

Gary stopped and grabbed Ash's arm. He pulled Ash around to face him. "Ash…you haven't answered my question…can we start over? I know this is weird but can we...please…can we at least try?" Ash began blushing again, something about Gary's touch made him feel things that he didn't understand. It wasn't pain, Gary wasn't hurting him…it just felt weird. He wanted to pull away but didn't. He just wanted the feeling to stop.

"Um…sure Gary, we can at least try…" he said hurriedly, so that Gary would stop the contact.

"Great!" he let go, "What are you doing tomorrow?" Gary gleamed with excitement.

"Nothing I guess." Ash said, placing his hand on the spot on his arm that Gary had touched.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I just got excited." Gary asked with concern, placing his hand on the spot tenderly. "No, you didn't," Ash said pulling away. "You just…shocked me that's all…you know, uh, static electricity and all that." He laughed nervously as they began to walk on.

"Oh okay…sorry about that. Anyway, how about you come to my house tomorrow and we can hang out?" Gary said, flashing Ash another blush-inducing smile. _Dammit! Why do I keep reacting this way._ "Uh okay…that sounds fun." He said. Gary reached in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. He wrote something down and placed it in Ash's hand.

"Meet me at this address tomorrow at 10 am. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Ash!" Gary called as he ran back down the road. Ash had hardly noticed that they arrived at his house. He took a look at the paper then went inside.

Gary practically skipped home. _I didn't think that would go over so well_. His heart was racing as he rushed to his room. He thought about the way that Ash looked at him. _He looked…cute_. Gary could feel a throb in his pants. Ash had been on his mind a lot lately, and thinking about Ash's bashfulness made him feel things that he was unsure of. He couldn't stop thinking about him; he almost grabbed Ash's hand but stopped himself. _Dammit._ Gary lay back on his bed and unzipped his pants. This was the third time this week.

Later that night…

Ash climbed in the bed tried to get to sleep but for some reason Gary was on his mind. He kept remembering those smiles, and what he felt when Gary touched his arm. He tossed and turned as the thoughts swirled in his head. _Dammit…go away!_ He pulls his pillow over his face, and finally drifts off to sleep.

**********Dream**********

"Ash…"

"Ash….."

"Gary? Is that you?" Ash opens his eyes and sees Gary over him. He looks around, he is still in his bed and everything looks the same, but Gary is on top of him and…shirtless.

"Gary what are you doing here?" He tries to sit up but Gary pushes him back.

"I'm here for you of course." Gary replies smiling.

Ash realizes that they now are both naked, and the covers have somehow disappeared. He can feel Gary's dick, hard and pressed against his bare ass. Ash gasps and blushes. He tries to move but Gary has him firmly pressed against the bed.

"Are you okay Ash?" Gary leans down and whispers into Ash's ear before sensually nibbling it.

"Gary! What are you doing!" Ash exclaims trying to break free.

"Shhh…just be still Ash, let me make you happy." Gary whispers as he bites into the nape of Ash's neck. A moan resonates throughout the room and Ash is surprised that it came from him. "Don't move." Gary warns as one of his hands travels down to Ash's already hardened member. He begins to stroke Ash, who at this point is unconsciously arching into Gary's touch. "Stop…" Ash manages to say. "But you like it don't you? I'm making you happy aren't I?" Gary questions as he strokes him a bit faster. Ash pants and looks up at him. "Y-yes…you are…but this is weird." Tears start to form in Ash's eyes and Gary comes close to kiss him. Ash hesitates but soon his resistance weakens and he opens his mouth slightly. Gary takes this opportunity and delves into his virgin mouth. Gary's tongue is powerful and as he deepens the kiss, he strokes Ash faster. When he finally breaks the kiss, Ash is panting. Gary looks at him again and flashes a smile at Ash, one that sends him over the edge and into Gary's hand.

**********Dream Ends**********

Ash wakes up breathing hard and sticky. He touches his lips almost feeling the kiss. _What the fuck?! _He looks around and his heart is racing. Even though his pajama pants are evidence that he's satisfied, his hardened dick says otherwise. _I can't believe I dreamed about him…and liked it…What the fuck?! What's wrong with me…okay Ash, this doesn't mean anything._ He tries to calm down and control himself but his attention diverts to between his legs. He tries to will away his erection but fails. Reaching down he starts to stroke his sensitive dick, he gasps as he strokes himself slowly. He tries to think of some hot girl or anything else but the thought of Gary touching him penetrates his mind turning him on more. He just wants the erection to go away, or at least that's what he tells himself, so he lets the thought of Gary linger in his mind. He finishes off and changes his clothes. He tiptoes downstairs and puts his soiled pajamas in the washer and goes back to bed.

The next morning, Ash begins to walk to Gary's house. He was going to flake out but he told his mom about meeting Gary yesterday and she made him keep his word. Because Professor Oak's, as well as Gary's own parents are well known, Gary's family is pretty well off. So when Ash discovered that the address Gary gave him was the address to one of the only mansions on the outskirts of town, he wasn't surprised. The mansion laid on a large plot of land all belonging to the Oak family. He walked up to the large wooden door and rings the doorbell. An older gentleman wearing a well-tailored suit answers the door. "I am sorry young sir, but if you are looking for the Oak family, they are not home at the moment and will not be returning anytime soon. Goodbye." He says as he begins to shut the door.

"Wait…um Gary Oak told me to meet him at this address at 10 o'clock." Ash says confused and slightly intimidated by this man.

"Oh yes, quite right. My apologies young sir. You must be Master Ketchum. Master Gary did mention your arrival. It is however 9:15 sir." The man says.

Ash blushed. "Well…I didn't want to be late so I came early."

"Of course sir, well in any case, my name is Mr. Walton; I am the head butler of the Oak estate. Please, let me show you to Master Gary's quarters." Mr. Walton says, ushering Ash inside. _Why would he say the Oaks aren't here if he knew Gary was here?_

He leads him through a variety of rooms and gives Ash a brief history of the Oaks and explains the quality of the room: from the furniture to the material the house was made of. They soon reach a flight of stairs. "If you go up this stairwell, you will find Master Gary's quarters to be in the fourth door to you left sir." Mr. Walton says bowing slightly before going off into one of many corridors. Ash heads up the stairs and down the hallway until he reaches the fourth door to his left. He hesitates, thoughts of his dream flash through his mind and he hadn't even thought of what he was going to say to Gary. _It's too late to turn back_. He knocks. "Come in." a voice calls from inside. Ash steps inside the room and notices it is empty. "What is it Walton?" Gary calls out from the closet. "Actually, it's me, Ash." Ash replies nervously. "Ash? You're here early, I wasn't expecting you so soon." Gary says stepping out of the closet. Gary is wearing nothing but a towel and drying his hair with a second one. "Had I known you'd be here so early, I'd have held off on the shower." He laughed, causing Ash's dick to throb with memories of last night's dream. "I-I can come back." He stammered. "No, it's fine. I just need to find something to put on." Gary returned to his closet and pulled out a green T and a pair of black jeans. He looks over to see that Ash is still standing by the door. "Ash? Is everything okay?" He asks as he walks over to the door. Ash can't seem to get past the fact that he's seeing Gary in a towel; he is so flustered that his whole face is red. Before he can react to the question, Gary is right in front of him. He steps back and the door shuts as he presses his back against it. He doesn't want Gary to notice his raging hard-on. Lucky, his T-shirt is big enough to cover it. "Ash, are you okay? Your face is all red." Gary places his hand on Ash's forehead. "You're burning up, what's wrong?" Gary gasps with a worried look on his face. He pulls Ash's chin to get him to face him. He notices Ash's eyes are glossy as if he's about to cry. "Ash, what's wrong?" Gary asks again.

"I-I…."

"I-I'm fine, I'm just tired because I didn't get enough sleep." He looked away. Gary's gaze lingers on him a moment. "What? Having bad dreams?" he teased smiling before going back to gather his clothes.

"Not bad, just distracting…" he said quietly. Gary apparently didn't hear him as he gathered his clothes and walked into his bathroom. "I'll just be a second. When I'm done we can decide what we'll do. Okay?" Gary says as he closes the door. "Okay." Ash yells meekly.

He slumped to the ground. He put his hand to his chest and felt his heart racing. _What is going on with me? Why am I so flustered around him…_ Ash stood up and walked over to Gary's bed and flopped on it. He looked up at the canopy above Gary's very soft bed; he needed a nap, badly. He needed to calm his racing heart and his dick. He quickly adjusted himself as he heard Gary shuffling inside the bathroom.

Gary looked in the mirror again. He was relieved that he escaped to the bathroom before Ash noticed his growing "need". _That was close. Something about that look in his eye…it was just too much for me._ He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. _I have to get ahold of myself._ He quickly dressed and walked out of the bathroom to see Ash sprawled across his bed.

"Are you tired Ash? You did say you didn't get much sleep…"

"Sorry, I could just use a little nap…I still want to hang out." _Why do I still want to hang out? _Ash propped himself on his elbows.

"Oh, okay. How about we take a little nap now and go on a picnic after." Gary asked walking to the other side of the bed and lying down next to Ash. "That sounds like a plan." Ash yawned; he was so exhausted that he didn't have the energy to be freaked out that he was lying in the same bed as Gary. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

"Ash? Hey Ash, wake up." He heard Gary call. He didn't open his eyes just yet because he wanted to stay like this. Something was warm and soft beneath him. Much better than a pillow, and it smelled so good; he pulled _it_ closer to him and snuggled with _it_. Then he heard it chuckle…_wait…what?_ He opened his eyes and saw that his comfort better-than-a-pillow object was actually Gary. He was hugging Gary and lying on his torso. Ash got up with such swiftness that he fell out of the bed. Gary leans over to look down at him. "Are you okay there?" He smiles causing a blush.

"Yea, I'm fine, sorry about that." Ash gets up.

"I tried to wake you up but you're a pretty deep sleeper."

"Uh, that's okay…so…are we still going on that picnic?" Ash was still quite pink. He didn't remember cuddling up to Gary. The day had been so awkward for him, and it had only just started.

"Yea! I know the perfect spot." Gary exclaimed as he jumped off the bed. After packing a few essentials, the two set out off of Oak manner and along the outskirts of Pallet town. After walking a good distance they arrived at a forest. Gary, holding a large basket in one hand, grabbed Ash by the hand and led him into the darkness of the trees. Ash's heart began to race again. _Why am I reacting like this?! This is crazy!_ Gary led them to a clearing; a small brook was nearby and they set up their picnic right between it and a large oak tree. _This is kind of romantic…wait…shit! Why do I keep thinking like this?_ Gary sits down on the burgundy blanket they laid out and motions for Ash to sit with him. Ash helps Gary get the food, drinks and plates out that Mr. Walton had so efficiently prepared. The two sat and talked about their journeys as well as the friends they had made along the way. Gary leaned back onto the tree and talked about times when the two of them were younger. "Come sit next to me Ash." Gary urged and Ash reluctantly consented; reluctant not because he didn't want to sit next to Gary but rather, he was afraid of what further physical contact would do to him. They ate their food in peace, and after just listened to the brook.

"Do you remember this place Ash?"

"Yes." They were silent for a moment.

"We use to come here all the time when we were little. I would lead the way and we'd be out here for hours playing in the brook."

Memories filled the air. Ash remembered holding Gary's hand as they traveled into the forest so many years ago. Gary recalled them splashing in the water and playing tag.

"I remember you left me alone when it started to get dark." Ash finally said, a bit bitterly. Gary sat up.

"I thought you were right behind me. I came back for you though, didn't I? And after that, we always held hands coming here so that you wouldn't get lost again." Gary chuckled and placed his hand over Ash's. Ash's heart beat a little bit faster but this time he didn't feel panicky. He remembered they used to hold hands all of the time when they were younger. They went everywhere together before they started preparing to become trainers. This was a calm, nostalgic, and admittedly romantic place and having Gary's hand on his felt almost natural.

"Why did you grab my hand?" He asked looking out towards the brook. Gary was silent again.

"I don't know. We used to hold hands all the time, when we were little…does it bother you?"

"No."

"If I held your hand again later, would that bother you?" Gary was fishing for information. He wanted to know the boundaries between them. Ash looked at him and saw something behind those eyes. He couldn't tell what it was and it frightened him. Ash thought about it. He couldn't see anything wrong with just holding hands, and apart of him really wanted to but he couldn't give in to what he wanted. "I don't know Gary." Ash looked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Player One

Chapter 2: First Player

Later that night.

Ash climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. He kept replaying the events of the day in his mind. He and Gary parted ways once they left the forest but Gary suggested they meet up tomorrow and play video games at his house. Ash agreed but felt uneasy about seeing anymore of Gary. His hand felt warm with the remembrance of Gary's touch and he couldn't decide whether he liked that warmth or not. Did he really mind holding hands? He soon drifted off to sleep before he could really think about that question.

**********Dream**********

"Ash…"

"Ash….."

Ash looked up to find Gary hovering over him. This time they were at the brook and again Gary was shirtless. Gary smiled at him before leaning down to press his lips to Ash's. At first there was resistance, but Ash couldn't control himself, he had to give in. He had only realized they were naked when Gary pressed their warm bodies deeper into the earth. Soon Gary began to move his hips, drawing a weak moan from Ash's mouth. Gary broke the kiss.

"Do you like this?" Gary whispered, planting a kiss on Ash'a neck.

"Yes" Ash answered without thinking.

Gary reached down and stroked Ash's member, softly at first then more firmly. He kisses Ash again. It was as if he needed to touch Ash as much as Ash needed to be touched. Gary took control of the kiss as his hand moved faster. Ash broke the kiss this time and looked up at Gary, who flashed that familiar smile. Again, Ash was sent over the edge.

**********Dream Ends**********

Ash woke up covered in shame. "Dammit! Not again." Again he finishes off to the thought of Gary and goes back to bed, more frustrated than before.

Ash's eyes fluttered open. The sunlight pours into the room, making it glow. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and turned to the alarm clock. It read 8:30am and Ash jumped out of bed. "Shit, I'm supposed to meet Gary at 9." Ash rushed to get ready then headed out the door. He arrived at Gary's place and Mr. Walton welcomed him in. Instead of leading Ash to the stairwell, he lead him to the kitchen.

Gary stood near the stove. He turned to face them when they entered the kitchen and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Walton. Ash, you're late, I said 9 and it's already 9:30." Gary pouted as he turned his attention to the stove in order to remove what looked to be muffins out of the oven.

"Sorry, I overslept" he laughed.

"So yesterday, you come over early and today you come late" Gary's rich laughter filled the room. Something about Gary's laughter made Ash feel warm inside.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. It wasn't my fault. My alarm clock didn't go off."

"It's okay, I was kidding. How about you set the table. I wanted to have breakfast this morning, then we can go play upstairs," As if on cue, Ash's stomach demanded food, drawing out more laughter from Gary.

"Where are the plates?"

"In the cabinet above the microwave."

"Um…where are the cups?" Ash blushed.

"Above the sink…" Gary laughed again. "It's funny, I know where everything is, so I guess I assume you do to. Go ahead and sit down, I'll finish setting the table." He finished taking the muffins out of the baking pan as Ash sat down. Gary set up the table then continued cooking. "I saved eggs for last, do you want an omelet or scrambled?"

"Um, I really like omelettes...but scrambled is quicker"

Gary rolled his eyes, "an omelet is is then. I'll make you a special one" he smiled making Ash look away in embarrassment.

"What's your favorite food?" Gary said, pouring all his attention into Ash's omelette.

"Um...oh I really love salmon onigiri" Ash beamed. "There like the perfect food: meat, rice, and vegetables. They're perfect. What's your's?"

"Um...I really like poke bowls. I think they're pretty perfect to. I especially love the ones made with ahi tuna."

Gary brought over a steaming hot omelette with what appeared to be a chocolate chip muffin and a banana and placed it in front of Ash. He fixed a plate for himself and sat down. There was a piece of quiche, a muffin and a banana. "Wow this smells delicious" Ash said as his face lit up.

Gary smiled, "well I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

Ash tasted it. There were pieces of salmon and crab meat. There was also spinach and cheese. "Oh my god this is the best omelette I've ever tasted." He happily ate his omelette.

They had finished most of their breakfast before Ash spoke again. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Well I taught myself. There's something satisfying about creating things with your own hands" he began eating his quiche with a warm smile on his face. "What's that you're eating" Ash looked over to Gary's plate.

"It's quiche" Gary looked on as Ash cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What's quiche?"

"It's eggs with vegetables and meat baked inside" Gary laughed. "Here try some" Gary scooped some onto his fork and brought it to Ash's mouth. Ash looked hesitant at first but took Gary's offering and smiled as soon as it touched his tongue. "This is delicious!" They looked at each other. Ash started to blush. "Thanks for breakfast Gary" he looked away. Gary was still looking at him. He reached over and touched his face causing Ash to look at him again.

"You had food on your face..."Gary stood up and started cleaning off the table.

"Uh...thanks" he touched the spot where Gary's hand was. He felt hot and turned on. It was frustrating and his touch made his heart flutter.

"Let's go play some games" Gary said after awhile.

"Okay"

They went upstairs and Gary opened the door to his bedroom. Gary went straight to the closet and pulled out a playstation 3 and controllers. Ash took it and began connecting it to the tv then sat on the floor. "What kind of game do you want to play? Fighting...adventure...or maybe sports?" Gary flipped a few games on his bed. "Fighting for sure, do you have mortal combat?" he turned around.

"Of course. What kind of gamer would I be if I didn't?" he took it out of the package and popped a squat in front of the tv next to Ash. Ash reached for a controller as the game started up.

"Dibs on first player" Ash reached for the player 1 controller.

"I don't think so, I'm first player" Gary said grabbing his wrist.

Ash tried to free his hand, "What? Why?"

Gary raised his eyebrow and Ash pulled the controller towards him.

"House rules duh" Gary pulled the controller back.

"But I'm a guest, so I should be first player. Then you can be first player."

"How about we rock-paper-scissors for it? That's fair" Gary released the controller.

"Okay"

After a quick game, it was decided that Gary would be first player and whomever won the proceeding matches would become the subsequent player 1. During the first round, Gary chose Scorpion and Ash chose Liu Kang. As soon as the announcer yelled fight the two of them went at it. A combination of punches and kicks littered the tv screen and shouts of competitiveness filled the room.

"Oh my god, you suck" Gary yelled.

"I do not, you're dumb. I'm just warming up" Ash retorted.

Gary won the first three rounds.

"So are you still warming up?" Gary laughed as they chose new characters.

"Shut-up. You won't be gloating when I win this next round."

Ash chose Sub-Zero while Gary chose Scorpion again. They fought toe-to-toe and Ash rose to his knees out of excitement. "I'm going to kick your ass" he yelled.

Gary rose as well, "There's no way I'm losing my killstreak. You're going down." Their health bars were inching closer and closer to 0. Gary began initiating Scorpion's X-Ray move but at the last second, Ash made Subzero teleport out of range and instead used his own X-Ray move. Gary yelled out in defeat and Ash yelled out in victory. Ash scooted closer to Gary, "Fuck yea! I told you I'd kick your ass!" Ash gloated and got closer to Gary's face shouting his victories. Gary got close to Ash as well, his adrenaline was pumping. "Shut up, you only won 'cause you used that cheap teleporting trick. You should've died."

"Haha, but I didn't. I fucking won."

"Oh yea, you won once out of four times. That's something to be proud of"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game. Fact is, I won. So suck it."

They looked at each other. They were panting from all the excitement and arguing. Without realizing it, their faces were inches away from a kiss. Ash moved first, and their lips met. Gary wrapped his arms around him and brought him close. Their bodies were pressed together and they could both feel the heat rising. Ash parted his lips and Gary took full advantage. He explored all of Ash's mouth while trying to bring him closer still. Ash responded with a moan and he held Gary tightly.

Ash broke the kiss and looked up at Gary. They were both panting and glowing pink. "Do you want to stop?" Gary hoped Ash wouldn't say no, he had been dreaming about this for so long. Ash couldn't think straight, His body felt so good yet his mind was screaming at him.

He shook his head and Gary took off his shirt before helping Ash take off his. Seeing Gary's toned body made him feel as if he was on fire.

"Get all the way on the bed," he commanded. Ash moved to lay on the pillows and when Gary was ready he nestled himself between Ash's thighs. He began kissing Ash's neck as his finger prodded Ash's entrance. He inserted a finger and searched for his sweet spot. Ash gasped and Gary knew he had found it. Gary continued playing with Ash's prostate before adding a second and third finger. Gary bit lightly into his neck.

Sweat formed on Ash's face as he began panting again. How could this feel so good? He felt a tingling sensation all over his body. His body craved this feeling.

Gary began biting harder into his neck as he withdrew his fingers. Without removing his mouth from Ash's neck he pressed his dick to his entrance. He pushed in slowly, drawing a whimper from Ash.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered against his neck.

"A little..but please don't stop" Ash closed his eyes as Gary pushed in deeper. They both wanted so much more. Soon he was fully sheathed inside and Ash's winces became moans of pleasure.

Gary sat up and thrust hard into Ash who still had his eyes closed. "Open your eyes," he laughed softly. Ash opened one of his eyes and looked up. A blush decorated his face before closing his eyes tight; he was rock hard again and embarrassed for some reason. Gary leaned down into a kiss. "Open your eyes," he whispered again. This time Ash obeyed and he stared right into Gary's eyes.

"You're beautiful," Gary said pressing his nose against Ash's. Ash responded with a light pressed deeper into him.

He started to pick up the pace as Ash's breath hitched. Ash reached for Gary's hand and their fingers interlaced. Ash arched his back and squeezed Gary's hand as his cum stained both of their stomachs. Soon after Ash could hear Gary cry out as his warm seed fill him.

Gary dismounted and laid next to Ash, never once letting their hands separate. The were panting and the looked at each other. They smiled at each other before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
